Girls Gone Wildest
by chocolate3271
Summary: When Finn, Morgan and Sara have their weekend getaway interrupted by car troubles they end up in the small town of Larkston where Finn gets attacked which leads to them trekking through the desert while running for their lives. Can Russell rescue them or will this be their last road trip? (Names and Locations borrowed from Girls Gone Wild episode.)
1. Chapter 1

"We're going to finish the conversation." Finn said with that look of hunger in her eyes.

The other two women knew exactly what that look meant. At least someone was making the best of their weekend. Giving Sara the good luck look as she joined Morgan on stage she ducks out with Darryl.

The two stood under the stars at the hotel.

"So beautiful." Finn says. "You can't see stars in Vegas because of all the lights."

"Yeah beautiful." Echoed Darryl as he pulls her into a kiss.

She runs her hands along his ass and feels something that killed any jive she had going that weekend.

"You have something in your pocket there?" She asks him.

"You mean this." He says pulling out a wedding ring. "You got me."

"I'm not really into married men." She tells him. "Or liars. Good night."

As she walked away from him, he was not going to let her. Running up behind her he slams her into the wall.

"You think you can turn me on all night and walk away?" He says to her. "Think again."

"Darryl, please don't do this." She begs him.

She tried fighting back but he was bigger and stronger than her.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will." He says.

With one hand holding a knife to get throat, he takes his other hand and slides it up her dress.

She felt his hand go up her skirt and venture to her private areas. She was powerless to stop him. He slides his hand out and while keeping her pinned to the wall he undoes his pants. At this point Finn closes her eyes. She could feel what he was doing and it hurt so bad. He was forcing himself on her and enjoying it every minute.

He uses his knife to tear down the material of her dress and expose more of her body. A few minutes later he was done with her and threw her to the ground. Before he walks away he tells her one last thing.

"No one's going to believe you."

He leaves her in the dirt by the motel wall where he had done her dirty work. She just laid there for awhile. She could feel blood dripping down her legs and pooling on the ground. After laying in the dirt for what seems like an eternity she shakily gets to her feet.

Putting one foot in front of another she didn't even know where she was going.

She ended up in front of the bar. Sara and Morgan cross her mind. She needed them. They would believe her.

She pushed open the wood door and the familiar bar smell filled her nose. Morgan and Sara see her walk in. They see the scared look on her face. As they get closer they see the tear down her dress and the blood dripping down her legs and all over her legs.

"Finn, what happened?" Morgan asked trying to steady her friend.

"He raped me." was all she got out before the spinning room around her went black.

Page Break

Both women caught their friend as she collapsed.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Morgan says.

"She won't want to go." Sara responds. "We need to figure out what happened. We'll take her back to the hotel for now and let her wake up first."

"Alright but if she gets any worse we take her to the hospital." Morgan says.

"Deal. Let's go." Sara says as they helped their friend back to their motel.

As they rounded the corner to their room both of their stomachs' dropped.

The sight before them was sickening to them both. There was a puddle of blood soaking into the dirt. They knew it was Finn's. She had lost quite a bit of blood.

They walk past the pool of blood and into their room. They carefully place Finn on the bed. Morgan uses an extra pillow to support her head and neck. While Morgan tended to Finn, Sara was calling DB.

"Russell." The voice from the phone came.

"Hey Russell. It's Sara." Sara says.

"Hey Sara. How's the trip?" He asks.

"That's why I called. It's taken a turn." Sara tells him.

"What happened?" Russell asks. "Is everyone okay?"

Sara takes a deep breath. "Finn was raped."

"Raped." Russell said the word burning his lips. "What happened exactly?"

"Come. We're in Larkston. I'll explain when you get here." Sara tells him.

"Okay." He says. "I'll be there soon."

"Sara." Morgan says getting the older woman's attention. "You need to see this."

Sara goes over to the bed where Finn was barely conscious. Morgan gently pulls back Finn's top to show Sara what appeared to be a stab wound in Finn's lower abdomen.

"That son of a bitch stabbed her." Morgan says. "She needs a hospital."

Before Sara could open her mouth they heard voices outside. They recognized one as Darryl's but didn't know who the second one belonged to.

"Where is that bitch?" They heard Darryl say.

Page Break

Two hours of fast driving later Russell arrived in the small town of Larkston. He pulls up to the small motel just as the clock read 1:00am. He climbs out of his SUV and finds the room number Sara had texted him.

When he got to the door a chill went through him. Something didn't feel right. He cautiously pulls his gun from its hollister. He carefully pushed back to the door that wasn't latched.

The door opened with a creak. The room that came into Russell's vision turned his stomach. The bed had a sizable blood stain on it. Beside the bed was a pile of bloody clothes and a few stained rags.

After he deemed the room was clear he took a look around. On a bed stand next to the bed was a hollistered police issue pistol. On the floor by the window was a few shards of broken glass that were among a few drops of blood.

The bathroom held a lot of questions. The screen had been removed from the window. Most likely their way out but why did they have to leave through the window. The small medicine cabinet above the sink that been rummaged through. There was a blood trail that led from the bed over the window frame and got lost in the dirt outside the window.

Russell pulls out his phone and calls in the scene.

"What the hell happened here?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. They were in the desert in Nevada and they were freezing but that was the least of their worries. Their biggest concern at that moment was Finn who had lost quite a bit of blood. She was a tough one and was hanging on as best she could.

The three women had to take the back window out when Darryl and the Deputy came knocking. They all knew they had come to back to silence Finn and possibly Morgan and Sara.

Needing to act fast Sara had thought quickly and helping Finn out the window and running seemed like the best thing to do. They had left so fast Finn's gun was still in the room.

The three women were now out in the middle of nowhere freezing.

"How did we even get this far out?" Morgan asks while she shivered.

"I'm not sure how long we ran." Sara replied. "I'm not even sure where we are now. You hanging in their Finn?"

The blond woman had been walking on her own for the last few miles and had swallowed her pain for the time being.

"Yeah." was all Finn could get out.

"We'll need to make camp soon." Morgan says to her friends. "We can't walk all night."

The other two both exhausted agreed. Not really having much between the three of them they look for something that could be used for shelter. All they could find around them was an oversized boulder.

"Someone should stay up and keep watch." Finn says as they go over to the rock.

"That's a good idea. We'll take turns." Sara responds.

"I'll go first." Morgan volunteers.

"Are you sure?" Asks Sara.

"Yes." Morgan says. "I'll wake you in a few hours. Try to get some rest."

As the night went on it got colder. Sara was shivering and was snuggled up close to Finn to conserve some warmth. She had fallen into an uneasy sleep on the hard ground.

Finn on the other hand wasn't as cold as Sara. The ground was uncomfortable but she was so tired. She just wanted to close her eyes. Normally being picky about person space, Finn was so tired she didn't care Sara was so close to her. She just wanted to sleep. She was asleep pretty quickly.

Morgan sat up. She watched as her two friends lost their battle to their exhaustion and fall asleep. Sara was in an uneasy sleep while Finn slept like a rock. She watched as their chest moved up and down. She gets lost in her thoughts.

She first thinks about how they got into this mess. Then her mind drifted to the two women in front of her. Both of them were older than her. Both had been CSI's longer. Both were headstrong stubborn individuals. Both were like her big sisters. She cared about them both deeply. She'd do anything to protect them.

Her thoughts then drift to her dad. They had a rocky relationship in the past but it was getting better. He put in so much effort for her and she was finally starting to see it. She could finally see just how much her father loved her. She just wished she could make it out to tell him.

After two hours time Morgan struggled to keep her eyes open and knew it was time for a switch. She carefully wakes up Finn. The two switch places and Morgan fell into an uneasy cold sleep.

Page Break.

Nick and Greg had gotten up there as fast as they could after Russell called. He had sounded so worried on the phone. Right then they were processing the crime scene.

Greg sighed as he took photos of the pile of bloody clothes on the floor. Russell had recognized the grey dress in the pile as one of Finn's. It was cut up the front and soaked in blood. He carefully snaps a picture of it.

"There is a lot of blood here." Nick said snapping a picture of the stain on the bed. "Whoever's it is needs medical attention or they might.."

He couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't bare think about it. His friends were out there somewhere. Alone and probably scared or possibly dying.

"We have to find them." Greg says. "We have to."

"We will." Nick said reassuringly.

He turns back to the bloody bed not sure if he believed his own words.

While they processed the bedroom Russell was in the bathroom studying the scene. He snaps a picture of the open window taking note of a blood hand print on the frame. He had taken samples of the blood and sent them to the lab already. His phone rings bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Russell." He answers it.

It was Henry.

"I ID the blood sample you sent me." The blood on the bed belongs to Finn but the blood from the handprint belonged to Morgan." He tells Russell.

Russell thanks him and hangs up. He needed a second to process what he just heard. Henry had just confirmed Finn lost a lot of blood. He had to find them fast.

Page Break

The first thing Morgan was aware of when she woke up was that she was hot. Opening her eyes she sits up.

"Good Morning Sunshine." She heard Finn say from behind her. "Sleep well?"

Morgan ignored that last question. "Why are you so chipper? My back is killing me."

"I'm not." Finn says. "But believe it or not I've yet more uncomfortable mattresses."

Before Morgan answers they hear a car coming.

"Thank god help." Sara said standing up.

"Sara no!" Finn says pulling her back down. "That's his truck. We need to get out of here!"

The three women started to run hoping the truck didn't see them. They didn't get far before gunshots sounded behind them. The person in the truck had spotted them and were firing at them.

They ran as fast they could dodging the bullets as best they could. They get to the edge of a small canyon that had a small body of water at its bottom.

"We have to jump!" Sara yells.

"What?!" Morgan "That could kill us!"

"Those bullets will kill us." Finn yells as she grabs Morgan. "Now jump!"

Finn jumped off taking Morgan with her. Sara was not far behind.

The water the women landed in was cold. Sara surfaced first. She looked around and saw the other two surface. They swam over to the shore and climbed onto the dirt.

"Is everyone okay?" Sara asks.

Finn sits on a rock. "I think so."

There was no answer from Morgan at first. They look at her. She was grasping her shoulder.

"I'm hit." was all she got out before she collapsed to the ground.

"Morgan!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm hit." was all Morgan said before she collapsed.

Finn and Sara ran over to her. They drop to their knees and flip her over. She was bleeding heavily out of her shoulder. Sara immediately started applying pressure to the bleeding. Morgan regained consciousness.

"Hang in there Morgan." Sara tells her. "You're going to be okay."

"Looks like a through and through." Finn says. "That's a good sign."

They help Morgan sit up.

"We can't stay here." Finn says. "He'll find us."

The women start moving again, Finn helping Morgan along. They walk until night fall. Morgan and Finn were barely able to stay up on their feet. Finn was good at masking her pain. Morgan not so much.

"We can't stop." Finn says. "We need as much distance between him and us as possible."

"I'm not sure how long you can stay on your feet, Finn." Sara says.

"I'll be fine." Finn says adjusting her grip on Morgan. "We have to keep going."

"Do you guys see that?" Morgan asks.

The other two look in the distance and see a shed.

"Shelter." Morgan says.

They get over to the shed and pull open the door. The shed was pretty small only housing an old car. The car hadn't been touched in awhile. It was covered in a sheet that had a thick layer of dust on it.

"We'll camp here for tonight." Finn says helping Morgan sit and sliding down beside her.

The sound of a small rumble got all their attention.

"Wow Morgan." Finn says. "You really must be hungry."

"I am." Morgan said. "I haven't eaten in two days. I could really use a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Would you stop talking about food?" Sara asks. "We're all hungry."

Finn was burning up. She was sweating like crazy and the hot shed wasn't helping. She was also tired. She was so tired. She rests her head on Morgan's shoulder and dozes off.

"I'll take first watch tonight." Sara says. "Get some rest."

Morgan didn't even bother arguing. She put her head on Finn's head and dozes off. Sara pulled her gun and faced the door.

She sat in silence for a few hours before Morgan got her attention.

"Sara, I think something's wrong with Finn." Morgan says. "She's burning up."

Sara kneels down beside Finn. She puts her hand on her sweaty forehead.

"She's got a fever. Possible infection." Sara says lifting Finn's shirt.

Morgan gasped as she saw the wound. Puss was started to ooze out. It had swollen to the point where she had to unbutton her pants to keep the pressure off. Sara gently touched it causing Finn to wince.

"Sorry Finn." Sara says. "We need to get rescued and soon or I'm afraid.."

She didn't need to finish the sentence for Morgan to know what she was going to say. They didn't have long without help.

Page Break.

Russell had just finished processing the scene. Just as he got to his SUV his phone rang.

"Russell." He answers it.

"I processed Finn's clothes. Most the blood on it was Finn's but there was another profile on it. It came back to Darryl Walsh. He has priors for sexual harassment and sexual misconduct." Henry says.

"Alright. Thanks Henry." Russell says as another call came through to his phone. "I got to take this."

"Russell." He answers the second call.

It was Hodges

"I identified the substance that was on Finn's dress." He tells him. "It's motor oil."

"We need to check Darryl Walsh's occupation." Russell says. "Thanks Hodges."

After he hangs up he and Conrad Ecklie go to Darryl Walsh's shop. When they arrived they found the door open but the shop empty.

"Darryl Walsh." Ecklie says. "LVPD."

No answer come from the shop. Ecklie pushes the door open. They go in with their guns drawn. The shop was eerily quiet. The two men carefully enter the main room and check all around.

"Clear." Russell says.

They start looking around. A handle poking out of a pile of tools gets his attention. He grabs a glove and slides out the handle which turned out to be a bloody knife.

"What is Mr. Walsh been up to?" Russell asks.

"D.B." Ecklie says. "You need to see this."

Russell turns to what Ecklie was looking at. It was a bloody condom. He photographs it and collects it as evidence.

"I think we found Finn's rapist." Russell says.

When he didn't get an answer he turns around to see Ecklie standing in front of big map. The map had all kinds of pictures of girls pinned to the map. Each picture was pinned to a different state. His stomach dropped when he saw the picture of the girl from Nevada.

It was Finn. The picture was taken by Darryl when he was on top of her. She looked terrified. She had tears on her face. Russell felt anger building inside him.

"All the rest of these girls are X out." Ecklie said. "I think he's going after Finn."

They study the map for any glimpse of where the girls might be.

Russell notices a radio in the corner of the room. His heart nearly stopped when heard Sara's voice crack of it.

But he wasn't the only one who had heard him.

Page Break.

"Did you hear that?" Sara asks.

"Hear what?" Morgan says.

"A radio." Sara says. "It sounds like a radio."

She gently lifts Finn up off her lap and lays her flat on the floor. Finn hadn't woken up since she had gone to sleep and she was getting worse as the time ticked by.

Sara looks around the dark nooks and crannies of the shed looking for a radio. She slides her hand along a shelf when she came across a small CB radio. She pulls it off the shelf.

"I found it." Sara says. She takes the radio over to Morgan and Finn.

They turn it on and heard feedback. She picks up the receiver.

"Come in." Sara says. "Anyone come in."

They could only pray they would be heard. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sara?" The voice asked from the radio. Sara recognized it as Russell's.

"DB, is that you?" Morgan asks.

"Morgan?" Russell asks. "Are you guys okay and do you know where you are?"

"I've been shot. It's not too bad but it's Finn we're worried about. Darryl stabbed her and it got infected." Morgan cries into the radio.

"Stay with us Morgan. We're going to find you. I promise." Russell says reassuringly.

Before Morgan answers bullets started coming through the wall. Sara didn't have time to react quick enough as a bullet ripped through Finn's chest as she was leaning against the wall.

"We need to get out of here!" Morgan yells as she started to pick up Finn. Sara helped her as they dragged Finn to the car. They open the door and put Finn in the backseat. It all happened so fast that Morgan didn't realize she still had the radio in her hand.

Sara starts up the car and burst out of the shed trying to outrun the bullets. Rain poured down on the car and the dirt causing it to be slippery.

Darryl was right on their tails in his truck gunning them down. He had a semi automatic assault rifle. He had shot the windows out of the 1970 mustang GT the girls were running in.

The two cars sped down the road reaching the reservoir. They sped down the road that ran parallel to it.

"Russell!" Morgan screams into the radio. "Daddy!"

"Just hang on Morgan." Russell says trying to stay calm for her.

"Finn's dead!" Morgan cries.

That was all Russell and Ecklie heard before the radio cut out.

Page Break.

Sara was speeding along the road. She heard Morgan say that Finn was dead. Now she was pissed.

She didn't have much time to think before the car was struck from the side and pushed into the reservoir.

The car was sinking quickly and filled with water. It was all a blur to Sara from there. She looked behind her she saw Morgan's unconscious body floating in the water. The edges of her vision started to blur as she began to drown. Just as it all went black she felt herself being grabbed.

Page Break.

Ecklie and Russell had found them. Morgan held onto the radio which gave them her location. They had got there just as the car was pushed into the water.

Two deputies went after Darryl while Ecklie and Russell dove in the water. They swam to the car the car that had sunk to the button. Ecklie grabs his daughter who had a grip on Finn. Russell grabbed Sara. Both men pull the women to the surface.

They pull the woman to the shore. None of them were breathing. Russell starts CPR on Sara.

"Come on Sara'" He begs her. "Come on."

Relief washed over to him when she gasped for air.

"Morgan." She mumbled.

Russell looks over at Ecklie who was desperately trying to save Morgan.

"Come on." He begged. "Breathe for Daddy."

His eyes stung with tears. "Please baby. Please breathe."

Morgan wasn't responding. Her body was completely limp. Her heart wasn't beating and she had no pulse. He wouldn't give up on her. He couldn't. She was his little girl.

A few desperate minutes go by but Morgan still didn't breathe. Russell puts his hand on Ecklie's shoulder. It was killing Russell inside but he knew she was gone. Ecklie knew it too. He just couldn't bring himself to accept it.

Slowly stopping CPR Ecklie pulled his baby into his arms. Her limp body laid in his arms as he gently rocked her. He started humming a lullaby as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right."

As he gently sang those words to her he rocked her carefully as tears streamed down his face. His little girl was gone. His everything was gone. Now he had nothing left.

"I'm so sorry Princess."


End file.
